


Fangirlz: Aftermath

by jessies_girl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drinking Games, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: What happened after the epic Truth or Dare?AN: since the relating stories have been taken down cos the other author deleted her account, this is now a standalone crackfic





	Fangirlz: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't have done certain passages without cyncitymojo!
> 
> And a big TY to jessie_cristo for the beta ♡ and for rounding off the ending ;)

It was 5 am and Mari still felt wide awake, despite a rather eventful day, evening and yeah... night. After everyone but the girls and J2 had left the boat, things had gone wiiild... and even Cyn had finally downed the one or other caipi or vodka.

Being the designated driver wasn't always easy, but the one Jack n coke had been a slight consolation.That and.... oh, probably most of the events that had happened after Jessie had entered the show. Mari grinned.

They were back in their suite. She had seen to it that J2 got their ride home and then she had more or less wrestled her friends into the rental and later into the suite.T was lying on the queen-sized bed, snoring softly. Every now and then she'd mumble something unintelligible about mojitos and gummy bears.

On one king-sized bed was Jennie and Cyn, the terrific twins... or was it terrible twins? Although the provided duvet was king sizes as well, the two played hog the blanket in their sleep.

On the other king, Mari's left leg was half buried under Jessie's, who had her arm flung across Mari's torso and her head molded into her shoulder. Somehow Mari had managed to wrestle her arms free, though, drawing lazy circles on Jessie's back in an attempt to lull herself to sleep.

But after what she had witnessed on the boat, there was no way she could sleep. Carefully stretching her right arm so she wouldn't wake Jessie, she fumbled for her iphone.

Half of the night, Mari hadn't been sure where the phone had been and who had been doing what with it. She knew Cyn had it at a point and that she'd been taking pics. So, that was a start.

Pulling up the gallery, the very first pic... or last, since it had been taken last, showed a starry eyed T trying to save the good mojito after a spill from dripping to the floor by licking it off the bar. Mari snorted and glanced at sleeping T.

***ding***

The messenger going off made Mari focus on the screen again. She quickly silenced it so it wouldn’t bother any of the sleeping beauties.

 **Sandy:** You still up? Or again? How was the party?

Mari smiled. Jennie and Cyn had made sure all of the other hats knew exactly where they'd be that night.

 **Mari:** Still up. One Jack and coke doesn't knock me out. Just tucked the "kids" in bed. Lol.

 **Sandy:** Kids?

 **Mari:** Tbird, Cyn, Jennie... and Jessie kinda fell asleep on me.

 **Sandy:** Ah, lmao. Literally?

 **Mari:** Yeah. But it's fine. I like it. And I sure as hell won't wake her up. She sleeps little enough as is.

Mari looked down in the dim light and then pressed a kiss on the top of Jessie's head.

 **Sandy:** Yes. Don't we know that? Sooo... curious here. How was the party? Did you see them?

Instead of a reply, Mari sent the first pic of the boys she found... Jared smiling goofily at Jensen who was wrestling with a vodka soaked gummy bear between his lips.

 **Sandy:** No WAY! Holy cow!!!

 **Mari:** there's tons more...

A new chat window opened.

 **DD:** Ciao Mari. I see you're up. Did you see them?

 **Mari:** Yeah we did, DD... hold on.

Mari proceeded to create a three way chat between Sandy, DD and herself. Most of the hat girlz were sleeping but for these two in Europe their days had just started.

 **Mari:** Morning girlz. I'll send you two some pics but I really have to *tell* you what else happened.

 **DD:** Oh, exciting?

 **Mari:** try hot!

 **Sandy:** how hot?

 **DD:** How hot??

 **Mari:** lol. Don't ya jinx it. (Sends more pics)

 **Mari:** Holy guacamole....

 **DD:** What's it?

 **Mari:** I think Cyn filmed IT!!!

 **Sandy:** ???

 **DD:** what?

 **Mari:** them KISSING... and more?

 **Sandy:** more? MORE?

 **Mari:** wait. I'll tell you... then I'll show you.

*******

**Mari:** (is writing)... so then finally Jessie pitched up. I was still sitting in my chair, trying to figure out which pics to delete so there'd be enough space for pics of the boys. I mean... I couldn't hear all that was said... but Jessie really did it. I would've died on the spot. Lol. She pulled Crowley's “Hello boys, big fan.” - line. British accent n all.

Cyn picked up right away, plunking a vodka down in front of Jessie asking "Truth or Dare?" So they started that game. Not sure what all got truth and dared but at one point Jessie came over, grabbed my hand... lol.

She kinda took my phone and pulled me over to where they were. And then she kissed me. Right in front of them. Butterflies, I tell ya.

 **Sandy:** lol. Cool.

 **Mari:** lol. No interruptions. It's early here. I might not be drunk but I'm getting sleepy. And Jennie just started talking about pink elephants being naughty with blue kangaroos... now that is distracting enough

 **DD:** lol.

 **Mari:** ok... where was I? Oh yeah... Cyn then filled Jennie's glass and truth or dared her. So truth it was about fav kind of porn. You shouldve seen the look the boys shared when Jennie said guy on guy Anyways, downing shots, truthing truths, daring dares...

Cyn asked Jared if it is truly a hobby of his to find random definitions on Urban Dictionary... and that's a yes! Haha. Then Jensen kinda dropped an epiphany about manscaping, and T almost fell off her chair cos of it. Man, she was really drunk... I think she emptied a whole caipi or mojito pitcher by herself.

And then... I tell you when Cyn's conscious and sober... she dared Jess to take a shot off of me^^ ya know... *me* - like with J2 watching. Damn it...

 **DD:** did she?

 **Mari:** Jessie is no chicken. of course she did. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I was getting kinda tingly. Lol. If I didn't have to drive i'd probably have copied Tbird with the pitcher... ya know, for courage.

Cyn made Jennie kiss T... ya know, the love ya way... not sure poor T knew what was going on tho.

And NOW, my ladies... Cyn did her masterpiece...

 **Sandy:** ??

 **Mari:** She dared Jensen to kiss Jared.

 **DD:** he did it, didn't he?

 **Sandy:** omg really?

 **Mari:** he laughed the sweetest laugh ever and yeah... he did. I think Cyn took a pic. Hold on...

Oh. My mistake. She didn't take a pic.

 **Sandy:** Awwww

 **Mari:** (sending clip)... she fucking filmed it!!!! Hottest kiss ever. I'm sure we all got our panties in a twist

 **DD:** so they're really really...

 **Mari:** wait. It gets waaaay better still. Next up... dunno where Cyn grew those balls to ask lol... or rather dare... Jared's turn it was. Cyn said... and I quote! No way I forget what she said... "I dare you to bend sweet Jensen over that pool table and pound his ass but good. Jessie has lube if you need it, darlin."

Honestly... those were her words!

 **Sandy:** wooow

 **DD:** Damn it, W O W!!!!! And then?

 **Mari:** Then Jared grabbed Jensen and led him to the pool table. He pulled Jensen's jeans down, snapped open the lube and made Jensen moan. And then... to put it blunt... he fucked his lights out.

And Cyn filmed!!!

*******

_Jensen's hands were braced on the pool table, steadying himself as Jared plowed his rock hard cock in his greedy hole. Buzzed as he was, Jensen didn't care about being watched by the women. He needed to feel Jared pound his ass like a hungry moose. And something in his alcohol fogged brain told Jensen it wasn't the first time they'd seen them at it._

_Jensen closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Jared sliding in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. He moaned and pictured Jared's sweaty body, half dressed... which made it incredible hot. Vague images of two of the girls kissing, blue hairs sucking on a lemon and... oh yeah, a cleavage shot blurred through his mind before everything else faded when Jared's giant hand came around and started jerking his already leaking cock in rhythm with his thrusts._

_His world narrowed down to the excruciating tingling in his balls... he was so ready to blow. 'C'mon Jay,' Jensen spurred his lover on in his mind. He didn't know if he'd said it out loud or not, but he did know Jared's guttural groans pushed him over the edge. With a deep moan Jensen's balls were emptying, shooting long, stringy shots all over the green felt. Jensen felt light headed, and then everything started fading around him._

_"... think I broke him," he heard Jared's voice say from far away. A gigantic paw pressed down between his shoulder blades and Jensen wondered how Jared could be so far away and yet so close._

_"Didn't break me, dork. 'm tougher than that. Just tired...," Jensen mumbled. At least he thought he did. Then again, death by Padaconda didn't sound that bad at all... With a faint smile on his lips, Jensen let himself drift off into bliss again._

*******

Mari woke up to two things. A pesky buzzing next to her and a gentle nudge to her shoulder.

"I think you should take that call, sleeping beauty," Jessie mumbled. "It's hurting my head."

Mari growled and searched for the offending device. When she found it, she didn't bother to check who it was. She swiped her finger across the screen and held the phone to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Heyyy... when are you gonna send the clips?" Mari's eyes grew wide and she sat up straight on the bed, getting a bewildered, half asleep look from Jessie and Cyn.

"Err... Jensen?"

"Yeah. Jennie said you'd share... only with us. So...?"

"Well, Jennie is still sleeping off the caipis... not sure if the elephants and kangaroos are done yet..."

Mari replied as T started to stir across the room. Jessie and Cyn snorted loudly.

"What?" Jensen sounded puzzled.

"Nevermind. What's important is she didn't tell me yet. And... I'd kinda need your number for that."

Jensen's eye roll was practically visible. "I thought you were the only one who was sober last night. Why do you think I programmed my number in your phone? And as things are it's kinda good I gave myself a call, too."

Mari held the phone away to check the screen. Instead of an unsaved number the screen read _Nesnej calling._ By now, all the girls had gathered on Mari and Jessie's bed, trying to listen.

"You could have told me about that, JennBear," Mari said to Jennie.

"Nah, that's no fun. Gimme that thing." Jennie didn't wait for a reply and just took the phone from Mari.

"Hey, handsome. This is Jennie. Why dontcha pack your gorgeous boyfriend up and come visit us at the hotel? We still got vodka to kill, an awesome bar tender," she winked at Cyn, "and this time nobody has to sit out to drive..."

It was silent for a moment. Jenn had put the phone on speaker. A second later Jensen spoke, muffled cos he was turning away from the phone.

"Jare, the girls wanna go for round 2. You up for it?" Jared's reply was lost in static.

"Tell him we still got gummy bears. I swear some were floating in caipi half the night," T called over Jennie's shoulder.

"Alright, you don't need the bribe.” Jensen finally replied. “Where do we go?"

*******

"Right, Jenn," Mari's bottle pointed to her. "Turn around."

Jenn did and Mari quickly mixed some coke, rum and rootbeer in an 8 oz glass.

"Okies, time to chug, hun."

Jennie faced the circle again and eyed the glass suspiciously. Then she took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

She downed the mix and briefly pulled a face.

"Oh, not as bad as I expected. My turn."

Spinning the bottle in the middle, Jennie squealed when it pointed at T.

"Be nice to an old woman," T pleaded. Jessie lightly smacked T's shoulder.

"You're not old, Tbird."

"Okay, ready, T?"

T took the glass and sniffed it, then wrinkled her nose and tipped back the contents. Slamming the empty glass on the floor, she growled.

"Did you put chili sauce in there, Jenn?!" Jenn just laughed and nodded. "Evil girl! Just you wait."

As T went to spin the bottle, there was a knock on the door. The bottle rested on Mari and she got up to open the door, giving T a chance to mix her drink.

Opening the door revealed Jared and Jensen, as expected. Mari grinned and stepped aside.

"Hi J's," Jennie called. "We started a new game. Wanna join?"

Jared eyed the merry group sitting on cushions placed in a circular formation, loads of different bottles of liquor and other stuff set to one side of the circle, but one empty one lying on its side in the very center, pointing to the deserted spot.

"Spin the bottle?" Jensen raised an eyebrow. "Really? How old are y’all?" He laughed.

"Most of us are older than you, but we’re all older than the Moose," Jessie grinned cheekily. "So, respect your elders, shut up and have a seat."

The girls scooted over a bit to create space for the boys. Cyn quickly fetched two more glasses.

"We don't play teenie rules, so i hope you had a good breakfast," said T as she wordlessly held out the glass filled with clear liquid to Mari, who took it and her seat again.

"Looks like water, T," Mari said, eyeing the glass. Then she lifted it to her lips and chugged it down.

"Ugh," she shook herself and pulled a face. "What was that? Plain vodka?"

"With a bit of sprite," T grinned.

"Damn girl," Mari laughed and proceeded to spin the bottle. It stopped, pointing at Jared.

"Turn around," Jessie instructed and made sure he stayed that way. Meanwhile Mari mixed a clear cherry liquor with some sprite and a good dose of blue curaçao.

"Ready when you are," she called and Jared accepted the bluish drink.

"Looks like dissolved gummy smurfs," Jensen declared.

"You sure you didn't mix any of that hair dye in here?" Jared pointed at Jennie's hair and then made a show of holding his breath before downing the drink. His eyes grew wide and he puffed his cheeks. "Too sweet," he declared, and the girls laughed.

"I thought you like sweet," Jennie grinned. Then Jared spun the bottle.

*******

Roughly an hour later they ran out of fluids. T's nose was starting to glow red, Mari was giggling for everything, Cyn had started to run to the restroom after each sip and Jennie and Jessie were debating starting 20 questions with J2.

Jared had got hold of Mari's phone and was checking through the gallery with T looking over his shoulder. Soon they all watched the pics and when Jared opened the clip of Jensen kissing him a collective cheer erupted.

Finally Jensen got up and pulled a bottle of tequila, a salt shaker and a net of lemons out of the bag they'd brought. He winked at Jared.

"Think we can do one more round of spin the bottle - with a dare?"

Of course the girls were game.

"How's that go?" Cyn asked with a slight slur.

"Right," Jensen explained the rule set up. "Spin the bottle. Whoever gets picked gets your dare and finishes it off with a salt lick, tequila shot, lemon bite. How's that?"

"Yeah... can I start?" Mari asked. "I got a great idea."

"Sure. One more thing," Jared added. "We all get one turn. You done your dare, you spin the bottle and dare someone else. Then you're out. Exception... Mari starts but has to stay in the game so she can get dared, too."

"Damn," Mari faked disappointment. "Alrighty, take your seats, girls... and guys. And hold on tight." Spinning the bottle hard, it finally came to rest pointing at T.

"Tbird," Mari gleemed. "Let me think. I know... I dare you to sing the chorus of 'time of my life'."

T looked horrified for a moment.

"Dirty dancing, me likey," Jensen grinned.

Everyone watched T expectantly. T straightenend up, preparing to do her dare, and closing her eyes she delivered a decent attempt at the song. The girls hooted and T wrapped up business by taking her shot.

Next the bottle came to stop on Jennie. Jennie grinned. T was one of her best friends. She wouldn't be too mean to her, would she?

T took a pitcher and walked to the fridge, filling it up with water to the top. Then she fetched a straw and returned to the group.

"Alright, sweetcheeks... I dare you to do a handstand up against that wall – any of your clothes start shifting to places they shouldn’t, you aren’t allowed to fix it. Oh, and no trying to secure your clothing beforehand, either. Lastly, while in the handstand, you have to drink this pitcher up with the straw."

Jennie shrieked and then laughed. "Can I have a pillow for my poor head, in case I can’t hold the stand? I wanna keep my blue hair for a little while still."

Cyn readily reached behind her and pulled a pillow off one of the beds. "There ya go, smurf head."

Jennie placed the pillow by the wall and her hands on either side of it.

"Good thing I'm not wearing a skirt," she mumbled before needing three attempts to get her legs over her torso, leaning them against the wall. T positioned the pitcher close to Jennie and supplied the straw.

The first few sips went down (or rather up) nicely, but then Jennie had to let go of the straw when the water went down the wrong hole. She coughed and her t-shirt, which had been sliding down to reveal her pierced belly button and the edge of a tattoo, fell down even more, almost covering her face.

"Ugh T... can I have juice instead? This water just doesn't wanna go down. I need something tastier."

"Uh uh," T denied, smirking.

"You can do it, JennieBean," Jessie said and together the girls cheered on while Jennie worked on drinking up. Even the J's joined in the cheering.

With the last sips, Jennie's shirt finally gave up the struggle to stay up and revealed a neon pink bra with Tweety Birds on them. The girls laughed when Jennie came back down, holding her head and her stomach. After a moment she prepared for her shot and licked the salt off her hand.

"Ahhh... finally something with taste," she called and downed her shot before biting the lemon. "Evil Tbird," she growled and grabbed the bottle for her spin. It stopped, pointing at Cyn.

"Yay," Jennie cheered. "I got a special plan for you, baby."

"Okay, now I'm scared," Cyn giggled.

"Cyn, I dare you to spin yourself blindfolded for ten seconds and then kiss the person you're standing in front of... on the lips. And then guess who it was."

Cyn's eyes grew wide and she gasped. T took off her shawl and blindfolded Cyn. Then everyone stood in a close circle and Mari proceeded to spin Cyn. They all counted loudly to ten. Cyn was so dizzy when she stopped that the momentum carried her a bit further.

When she finally stood still, everyone was quiet. Cyn hesitated but then felt two hands gently guide her by the shoulders. Lips touched lips and Cyn felt like she kissed a live wire.

"Okay, guess," called T and everyone looked at Cyn as she pulled off the shawl and licked her lips.

"I don't know... Jessie?"

For a moment it was quiet. Then everyone burst out in laughter. Cyn was confused.

"Ha, you got lips like a girl," laughed Jared, slapping his hand on Jensen's shoulder.

"Do not, it's just cos unlike you, I shaved this morning, Sasquatch," Jensen replied and laughed.

"It was Jensen?" Cyn squeaked. "I kissed Jensen?!!"

"Breathe and take your shot, girl," Jennie said.

Having lost almost all shyness around the J’s by then, Jessie slapped Jensen’s shoulder quite hard even as she whined at Cyn.

“Wait, are you saying you think I’d kiss like a guy?!”

“Ouch! Why are you hitting me? I didn’t say it.” Jensen grumped as Jared laughed. Cyn just grinned impishly at Jessie and went on to spin the bottle. It pointed to Jared.

"Oh, that's easy. I dare you to take your shot off Jensen... Bodyshot, baby... umm... use his belly button." Cyn grinned, very pleased with her idea.

"That's gonna be interesting," Jared mumbled. "He's kinda ticklish."

Jensen crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, if you start up the tickling, see where you'll get a belly button to drink from. Oh wait... probably lots of volunteers here."

With that, Jensen pulled his shirt up and over his head and lay down on the floor.

"Good boy," Jared mumbled.

Then he bent down to lick across Jensen's abs and sprinkled some salt on it. Jensen squirmed. Jessie carefully poured some tequila in his belly button, which provoked a laugh and everything spilt.

"Told ya," Jared said, matter-of-factly.

Finally, after a couple more attempts with the tequila, Jensen managed to hold back his laughs and the slice of lemon was in place. Jared went to work. He stuck out his tongue, licked up the salt and then sealed his lips around Jensen's belly button to suck out all the tequila. Then he dug his teeth in the lemon and triumphantly got back to his feet.

When the boys were sitting next to each other again, Jared spun the bottle. It pointed at Jessie. He eyed the dark haired girl a moment and smirked. An idea formed in his head.

Jared looked around the little group before his eyes settled on his target. He remembered that girl from the night before. She seemed rather shy then and yet how intriguingly sly had she and Jessie proceeded to really get the night headed in the direction it had. He decided to see if Jessie would start things up again. He narrowed his pretty eyes at her.

"Jessie, I dare you to give Mari there your best pick up line, innuendo included."

Jared knew exactly how corny he was, based on Jensen's head shake and smirk, but he also knew exactly what he was doing.

Jessie, not one to back down from a challenge, deftly hid that she was caught off guard for a moment. She thought back to some great lines in her (and everyone in the room's) fave show, to let Jared know she knew exactly where he was coming from.

"Not for nuthin' Mari, but the last time someone looked at me the way that you did last night…" Mari caught on, giving Jessie a sexy stare. "I got laid."

As Jessie took her shot and spun the bottle, collective laughter rang and echoed around the room.

"I knew y'all were show experts, but that look worked a hell of a lot better from you than Misha," Jared said, out of breath from the giggles.

"That line makes so much more sense when you do it than when Dean wastes it on Cas," blurted Jensen.

The bottle stopped on Mari. Jessie quickly thought up a suitable dare. Feeling the buzz a bit, along with the haze after Jared's dare had her feeling a little bold.

"Mari, I would really love to see you re-enact that scene from When Harry Met Sally. You know the one, right?"

Mari, of course, knew the one. Everyone in the room knew and all eyebrows lifted in anticipation. Blushing, she giggled slightly, her long dark lashes settled on her pinked cheeks. She took a deep breath and began with a soft whisper of a moan. The boys looked at each other in silent conversation.

As Mari continued, though, the boys snapped to attention; it was getting good. Even Jessie's jaw hit the floor. T covered her mouth with her hand, but like Cyn she gasped. After finishing in style, Mari took her shot, leaving everyone speechless as she spun the bottle for the next dare.

"Hm, can only be Jensen," she then said, putting her hand on the bottle to stop it right on the green eyed man. Jensen was still looking at Mari slack jawed and swallowed when she put her finger on her lips, thinking.

"I want you...,"

"We all do!" Jennie called in, making everyone laugh.

"... to say 'chupacabra' without laughing." Mari continued somehow managing to keep a straight face. “…while looking at Jared, and exchange 'cabra' with the word 'me."

Jared burst out laughing and the girls joined in. Only Jensen's eyes went big like flying saucers.

"Chupa... chupa?" He asked. Mari nodded.

"Chupacabra," she said with a fake English accent. And Jensen just lost it... as much as he tried to keep a straight face, there was no way he could recover from that.

"... minus cabra, plus me," Mari reminded him. Jared grinned at the girls.

"You know you're technically asking him to say 'suck me', right?"

Mari and Jessie nodded in unison. "But of course."

Jensen had actually managed to calm down a bit, but the second he looked at Jared and tried to form the word, he lost it again. Jared watched his lover and decided to take pity on him.

"I'll say it for him," he offered. The girls exchanged a few looks.

"Deal," Jessie replied. "But then he has to act on it."

Now the boys exchanged a look. Jensen started chuckling again but nodded. "Deal," Jared replied.

He got up, walked to the table to lean on it and wriggled his ass to get comfy. The girls watched in awe and Jensen sort of growled and shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. Jared held his head at an angle and cleared his throat. Then he smiled seductively and everyone else in the room was melting. Jensen palmed at his crotch.

"Chupa... me!?" Jared purred in his best British accent and Jensen growled.

Jared slightly bucked his hips, making Jensen get up from his spot. He walked over to his boyfriend, covering the padaconda with his hand, squeezing gently. Jared's moan was captured in Jensen's mouth as he pressed his lips over Jared's. The kiss was brief but full of promise and Jensen sank to his knees, until he was eye to eye with the belt buckle.

Practiced movements got rid of the obstacle and soon Jensen pushed the jeans down just below Jared's ass cheeks, freeing his rapidly filling dick. One seductive look upwards caused Jared to bite his bottom lip and then hot, velvety lips sealed around the straining erection. It was obvious Jensen was no stranger to giving head.

Jared was neither in the mood nor in the condition to drag this out and Jensen wasn't trying to do so. It was almost like, with the audience, he wanted to proof how fast he could make Jared lose it.

Jared closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation. Jensen's tongue circling his dick head, dipping in the hole, teeth scraping lightly along the shaft. His moans became more urgent and when Jensen swallowed him balls deep and dipped his tongue out to lap at his balls as he was sucking hard, Jared blew his load. Jensen swallowed and proceeded to suck him dry.

When he let go with a pop, Jared opened his eyes to look at him. He saw Jensen wasn't done yet. His lover had kept some of his cum in his mouth and spat it into his left hand.

"Turn around," he rasped hoarsely, undoing his own buckle and jeans with his right, shoving it down to his knees. Jared obeyed and pushed his jeans down to his ankles so he could spread his legs a bit more. Then he rested his torso on the table, head resting on his crossed arms.

A moment later he felt Jensen rubbing his own cum on his rim, spreading him open, working a finger, then two into the hot, tight tunnel. With his other hand, Jensen gave his cock a few strokes, getting the precum flowing steadily. Lining his cock head up with Jared's puckered hole, Jensen quickly looked back over his shoulder.

"That's what y'all been wanting to see since the kidnapping, right?"

With that he slid home, burying his aching cock all the way in Jared's ready ass. Jared felt so good wrapped around his cock. Soon Jensen had found his rhythm and the world around him disappeared.

He was oblivious to the girls watching them, jaws slack in awe, Mari squeezing Jessie's hand so hard it should have hurt. Jennie and Cyn were biting their lips and T had to make sure she wasn't drooling.

Jared felt himself going achingly hard again as Jensen expertly worked his powerful cock over all the right spots. Jensen's thrusts sped up and finally he was losing his rhythm as his body was getting ready for the ultimate pleasure.

With a low groan, Jensen pistoned his hips forward one more time, balls slapping against balls, and he came deep inside Jared, who in turn was leaving a slightly smaller mess on the table he was laying on.

Spent, Jensen collapsed onto Jared's back, mumbling in his lover's ear.

"Love you, Jay."

After a couple of minutes, Jensen pushed himself up from his lover. Kissing the back of his neck as the taller man stood up. After helping each other to clean up as best they could and get their clothing back in order, they turned to stare at a rare sight for the both of them.

All of the women were laying loose-limbed on their cushions or against each other, staring at Jared and Jensen with glazed, lust-blown eyes. Then Jessie said with a hoarse, wrecked voice.

“Hands up all here who just creamed their panties.”

Five hands shot up in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> What would I be without my girls? Love ya all ♡  
> Special kiss to my Jess :-*


End file.
